The present invention relates to water spray guns, and relates to an improved structure of water spray gun which can be accurately retained in the selected spray-pattern position and, which can produce a broad spray of fine drops of water.
Various water spray guns are well known and intensively used to water plants. FIG. 1 shows a prior art water spray gun which comprises a housing, a spray-pattern dial mounted on the front water outlet of the housing, a control lever controlled to draw water out of the housing through the spray-pattern dial. The spray-pattern dial has a plurality of nozzles in different patterns turned to alternatively align with the water outlet of the housing for producing a respective patter of water spray. As the diameter of the nozzles are approximately equal to the water outlet of the housing, water pressure cannot be reduced when a spray of water is drawn out of either nozzle thereby, causing slender leaves of plants to be damaged. Another drawback of this structure of water spray gun is that each nozzle covers only a limited area because their diameters are approximately equal to the water outlet of the housing, a small part of the diameter of the spray-pattern dial. Still another drawback of this structure of water spray gun is that the spray-pattern dial may displace easily after either nozzle has been set in alignment with the water outlet of the housing. A yet further drawback of this structure of water spray gun is that the triangular locking device for locking the control lever in the depressed position is difficult to operate.